Black Case
by Kazu Fuyuki
Summary: L yang sedang frustasi dengan kasus Kira, mengambil kasus yang lainya. Tetapi ternyata kasus yang ia ambil bukanlah hal yang remeh. Justru bertambah rumit. Bagaimana dengan L? Chap 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Tsugumi Ohba &Takeshi Obata

Pair : LxLight

Warning : OC, AU, typo, AR, dll.

Please Enjoy

_Xxx_

* * *

><p>Chapter : 1: New Case<p>

.

.

.

Sesosok pria berkulit putih pucat, _T-shirt_ lengan panjang, berambut hitam acak-acakan, mempunyai kantung mata hitam dibawah matanya yang semakin hari semakin menebal. Ia duduk dengan gaya khasnya diatas kursi putar favoritnya. Pria itu sedang asyik mengaduk kopinya. Aroma kopi yang sedari tadi sudah merayap ke udara hilang di telan penciuman manusia.

Dimasukkannya gula-gula kubus banyak-banyak, ia pun mengaduknya perlahan nyaris tanpa suara. Selanjutnya ia jejali cairan hitam pekat itu ke mulutnya. Seketika rasa manis mengoar di dalam mulut. Mengalir lembut melewati kerongkongannya yang sedari tadi terasa kering, hanya seteguk.

Di pandanginya _liquid_ hitam pekat yang berada di dalam cangkir porselen 'pahit' pikirnya. Di tambahkannya lagi gula-gula kubus banyak-banyak, lalu meminumnya 'masih terasa' pikirnya lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ditambahkannya lagi glukosa-glukosa kubus itu, namun kegiatannya terhenti oleh sebuah pertanyaan sederhana namun menyindir.

"Ryuzaki, tak ada kegiatan lain , eh ?". Ejek seseorang.

Seorang pemuda, berambut cokelat almond, di imbangi dengan warna mata senada. Berwajah rupawan, anak dari kepala kepolisian pusat, Soichiro Yagami. Yang secara langsung ikut terlibat dalam kasus Kira.

"Saya sedang frustasi, Light-kun". Jawab pria berkulit pucat, datar.

Pernyataan pria di sebelahnya sukses membuat sang mahasiswa yang diketahui bernama Light Yagami itu menatap terkejut tetapi ditutupinya dengan ekspresi muka yang datar. Sedetik kemudian ia memasang kembali topeng dinginnya.

"Frustasi, huh ?". Ejeknya lagi, sakartis.

"Benar". Sahut pria putih pucat itu, dingin.

Light mengumpat pelan, merutuki pria nyentrik di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau frustasi karena kasus ini kan, Ryuzaki ?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu, Light-kun ?" Bukannya menjawab, alih-alih pria pucat itu malah balik bertanya.

'Tidak. Aku hanya... penasaran. Tumben sekali kau seperti ini. Ini pasti ini kasus tersulit sepanjang karir mu kan ?". Tanya Light lagi.

Ryuzaki menggiti kukuya, berpikir.

"Tidak juga Light-kun. Saya sudah pernah menangani kasus serupa. Dan pada akhirnya berhasil menankap si pelaku …" Pria pucat itu mengambil pudding cokelat dihadapannya, sambil mengamati pemuda berambut coklat itu melalui sudut matanya.

"Saya hanya perlu merefresh otak saya Light-kun". Lanjutnya sembari melahap pudding cokelatya.

"Merefresh ?". Ulang Light sembari memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Harus ku katakan berapa kali, Ryuzaki ?" Sambung Light yang menyadari sindiran pria pucat itu.

"Tidak perlu berkilah Light-kun", mulai mengambil donat.

"Susahnya meyakinkan orang yang keras kepala". Ejek Light dingin.

"Susahnya meyakinkan orang yang 'lebih' keras kepala, atas 'tindakannya'" Balas Ryuzaki tak kalah dingin.

"Aku tak pernah melakukan 'apapun yang kau tuduhkan' padaku Ryuzaki !" Bentak Light yang tak bisa lagi membendung amarahnya, yang sedari tadi mencuat naik.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Ryuzaki?" Tambah Light sakartis.

Di tengah atmosfer yang dingin itu, tiba-tiba layar monitor utama menampilkan huruf 'W' dalam font Old English.

"L". Suara seseorang seberang monitor

"Ya, Watari". Sahut baritone Ryuzaki.

"Ada permintaan dari Kepolisian Inggris…."

Ryuzaki meminum kopinya yang sudah dingin. "Berikan saya laporannya"

"Kasus penculikan. Korban bernama Alice Standford, usia 13 tahun. Foto korban akan segera saya kirim…"

Terdengar bunyi 'ping' lalu layar berganti foto seorang gadis, berambut pirang lurus panjang. Mengenakan pakaian Gothic Lolita. Wajahnya mungil namun ekspresinya datar, sangat kontras dengan mata _blue_ _sapphire_nya. Rambutnya dihiasi bando renda bertali, yang dikaitkan di bawah dagunya, sekilas seperti putri separuh iblis. Anggun dan menakutkan.

Ryuzaki menatap foto gadis itu, intens. Kemudian Watari melanjutkan "Saat kejadiaan, korban sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Jendela serta pintu tekunci dari dalam. Ayah korban adalah seorang Duta Besar Jerman untuk Inggris. Di TKP tidak di temukannya pengrusakkan dari dalam maupun luar, semua bersih dari sidik jari"

Ryuzaki menggigiti kukunya lagi, berpikir. Sedetik kemudian berucap "Kasus ini saya terima". Ryuzaki pun mengulum senyum. Senyum adrenalin.

Light seketika itu juga bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap tak percaya kepada detektif nyentrik di sebelahnya itu. Air mukanya tegang menyiratkan keheranaan dan ketidapercayaan. 'Apa yang kau lakukan, Ryuzaki' Tanya Light bertelepati melalui mata coklat madunya.

"Saya perlu merefresh otak saya, Light-kun"

* * *

><p>-To Be Continue-<p>

Bagaimana ? jelekkah ?

Maafkan saia bila kurang bagus T^T

Maklumi saia … karena saia author baru.

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter : 2 : Message

**D****isclaimer** : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Title** : Black Case © Kazu Fuyuki

**Warning** : OC, AU, AR, Typo dll.

**Genre** : Mistery & supernatural

**Rated** : T

Terima kasih untuk para readers serta senpai yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca atau bahkan mereview chapter 1 yangg amat sangat 'ancur', Khususnya kepada senpai **Shia zen **dan **RyanPOTLOT**  
>Maafkan saya, Karena ancurness akutnya chapter 1 T^T pasti membuat para readers amat sangat terganggu atau bahkan mengerutkan dahi hingga berlipat-lipat T_T<p>

Saya masih membutuhkan saran-saran, kritikan, serta masukan-masukan dari para senpai dan para reader semua m(_ _)m #bungkukbungkuk

Sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai sebulan yang lalu, tapi karena 'suatu kejadian yang amat sangat tak terduga' jadi rencana update – yang tadinya berencana update hari minggu(bulan lalu) – amat sangat melenceng dari yang telah dijadwalkan.  
>Maafkan saya, khususnya kepada <strong>RyanPOTLOT <strong> m(_ _)m

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, semoga chapter 2 ini bisa membuat para readers memaafkan ketidakbecusan saya *ngarep* m(_ _)m

Silahkan Membaca ^^

Please Enjoy

_Xxx_

Chapter 2 : Message

.

.

.

Pemuda bungkuk itu, akh... atau sebut saja Ryuzaki, melenggang keluar dari mobil Limousin hitam dengan santai.

Dengan antusias, ia melangkahkan kakinya. Memasuki sebuah puri besar dipinggiran kota London. Pintu cokelat besar yang memang sudah menganga, menampakkan segelintir manusia di mulutnya, menyambutnya dingin. Ia hiraukan para pelayan yang menyambutnya dengan sopan. Apalah di kata? Pun ia tak peduli.

Kesan pertama saat memasuki puri ini adalah... megah dan... sedikit menakutkan. Seolah ada keganjilan-keganjilan didalam puri megah ini. Lampu gantung yang terbuat dari batangan besi dan batu kristal bening bak kaca tergantung kokoh di atas ruangan.

Figura dengan ukuran satu koma lima kali satu meter terpampang jelas di tengah ruangan. Sangat jelas di figura itu, gadis berambut pirang panjang mengenakan gaun _Lolita_ ber warna ungu tua sangat kontras dengan kedua batu_ Blue Sapphire_nya.  
>Tak ada ekspresi, datar dan dingin, tetapi juga tampak anggun. Disebelah kanannya, pria kira-kira berumur empat puluh tahunan, berwajah tenang, berambut dan bermata senada dengan sang gadis, berdiri angkuh dengan senyum yang tak bisa terhapus dibibir tipisnya.<p>

"Apakah anda 'utusan' dari L?" tanya sebuah suara dari ujung tangga. Ryuzaki menoleh, terdiam. Tak menyahut tetapi juga tak acuh, hanya diam.

Pria itupun menuruni tangga besar nan mewah, sambil mengamati pria pucat dikaki tangga 'pemuda yang unik' pikirnya. Ryuzaki baru saja bertemu dengan pria yang sedang menuruni tangga itu beberapa detik lalu, saat ia pertama kali memasuki puri besar ini, didalam sebuah lukisan. "Saya Helmer Standford, saya –". Sambil bermaksud berjabat tangan.

Ryuzaki tahu bahwa, pria yang kini sedang mengulurkan tangan dihadapannya ini sedang mengamati dirinya. Pun ia tak peduli. "Ya. Saya 'utusan' L, Ryuzaki". Balas Ryuzaki pada akhirnya, sambil menyambut maksud dari Helmer, ayah dari Alice Standford.

"Mari ikut saya". Si pria berjalan terlebih dahulu, menuntun Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki hanya mengangguk.

_Xxx_

Mereka menaiki tangga, berjalan hingga pintu cokelat besar dengan segilintir para polisi dan para petugas, menyambut mereka dalam kesibukkan masing-masing. Tanpa berlama-lama Ryuzakipun menyeret kakinya, memasuki ruangan yang telah diketahui bahwa ruangan itu adalah kamar sang korban, TKP. Ia mulai 'memeriksa' dari jendela satu ke jendela lainnya, terus berlanjut ke pintu, lemari pakaian, rak-rak buku, lemari kecil dikedua sisi tempat tidur, hingga ke kamar mandi. Tak ada, tak ada goresan, tak ada sidik jari. Tak ada apapun. Bahkan anehnya tak ada sidik jari korban satupun disana.

Ryuzaki mulai menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya, berpikir. Dari kamar korban yang seperti ini dapat disimpulkan bahwa… "Apakah korban mengambil program sekolah yang nonformal?" tanyanya masih dengan ' menggiti kuku ibu jarinya'.

"Benar, memangnya ada apa?" Jawab pria yang menuntun Ryuzaki tadi. "Bisakah anda mengantarkan saya ke tempat di mana korban biasa belajar?" Tanyanya lagi. "I...iya mari ikut saya".

Mereka menuju arah yang berlawanan dari kamar sang korban. Ruang belajar itu agak berbeda dari ruang belajar pada umumnya, seperti perpustakaan, besar dan luas. Rak-rak buku tersusun rapi di pojok ruangan. Ryuzaki mulai mengobrak-abrik meja, menggeledah laci-laci, memeriksa rak-rak buku satu persatu, membuka buku-buku secara asal. Tak ada apapun, sama seperti di TKP, nihil.

Ryuzaki sibuk mengobrak-abrik ruang belajar itu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil mengamati ruang persegi panjang itu lekat-lekat. Tak ada, tak ada apapun yang tampak ganjil, semua normal, seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu diruang belajar besar itu.

Ryuzaki yang tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu, membuat Helmer – ayah korban – merasa heran, sambil bertanya, "maaf, Tuan Ryuzaki, anda sedang mencari sesuatu?".

Ryuzaki tak bergeming, ia masih sibuk dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan, yang menjejal di pikirannya. "Tuan Ryuzaki?", panggil Helmer lagi.

"..." tak ada jawaban.

Di sela-sela panggilan Helmer, Ryuzaki mendengar suara gesekkan meja. Matanya membulat, ia nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Benda itu, figura yang mematung di atas meja belajar besar itu, bergerak. Menggesek muka meja dengan kaki rapuhnya. Tenggorokkannya seakan tercekat, seketika itu juga Ryuzaki bergerak mundur, selangkah. Ekspresinya menyiratkan keheranan yang amat sangat, sedikit terselip ketakutan di wajah pucatnya itu.

"Tuan Ryuzaki!" kali ini Helmer memegang bahu Ryuzaki dari belakang kuat-kuat. Ryuzaki menoleh, dengan ekspresi yang amat sangat tak bisa tergambarkan. Kaget, heran, takut, bercampur aduk di wajah tirus pucatnya. Peluh mengalir pelan di pelipisnya. "Tuan Ryuzaki!, anda tak apa-apa?" panggil Helmer yang ke sekian kalinya. Ryuzakipun tersadar dari ketakutannya. "Sa... saya tak apa-apa Tuan Helmer, mungkin saya hanya sedikit lelah" jawab Ryuzaki, menyakinkan dengan suara serak.

"Tuan Ryuzaki, sebaiknya anda beristirahat sejenak" Helmer menyarankan. Ryuzaki tak menyahut, alih-alih mendekati figura cokelat gelap dengan ukuran sepuluh kali lima belas sentimeter itu, dengan sedikit ragu.  
>Di sentuhnya figura itu, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut pirang mengenakan baju <em>Lolita<em> berwarna merah gelap dengan pita kawat sebagai penghias rambutnya. Disebelahnya seorang wanita kira-kira berumur tiga puluhan, berwajah tenang, bahkan nyaris terlihat tanpa ekspresi, rambutnya di gelung kebelakang kepala, mendekap sang gadis dalam pangkuannya dan ia memakai _dress... _pelayan?

"Siapa wanita ini?" tanya Ryuzaki tiba-tiba, sambil menunjuk wanita berumur itu.

"Oh... Ia Deborah, salah satu pelayan saya dulu, memang ada apa, Tuan Ryuzaki?", tanya Helmer keheranan dengan sifat – drastis Ryuzaki – yang membuatnya benar-benar bingung.

"…..". Tak ada jawaban.

"Deborah sangat akrab dengan Alice, bahkan sampai-sampai menganggap ia 'ibu'nya ...ha ha ha", sambung Helmer dengan ekspresi senang yang di buat-buat. Dan Ryuzaki tahu itu.

"...". Ryuzaki menaruh kembali figura tersebut dan tanpa sengaja justru malah membuat figura itu terjatuh, terjerembab ke lantai yang dingin. Bunyi 'prang' langsung memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi. Akh... sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tak ingin bercengkrama dengan Ryuzaki sejak pagi.

"Tuan Ryuzaki, biarkan pelayan saja yang membersihkannya". Helmer menghentikan langkah si pria pucat yang sedang menoleh ke belakang, memerhatikan figura yang sudah mati. Didekatinya figura 'mati' itu, di angkat ke udara tentu dengan – gaya khasnya – itu. Diamatinya figura itu lekat-lekat, hingga matanya menangkap 'sesuatu' dibalik foto, terselip antara foto dengan dinding figura yang dingin. Diambilnya dengan hati-hati, yang ternyata adalah secarik kertas baru, bertintakan pena merah dan hitam, yang berisikan teka-teki:

**Tak akan di temukan Lorong Hitam**  
>('Lorong Hitam' bertukiskan tinta merah)<p>

**Kucing hitam dan lagu kematian akan menuntun mu**  
>('Lagu kematian' bertuliskan tinta hitam)<p>

**Tangan Tuhan akan mempersatukan dua 'hati mulia'**  
>('Tangan Tuhan' bertuliskan tinta merah)<p>

**Dan terciptalah Eden yang baru**

('Eden' bertuliskan tinta hitam)

Ryuzakipun mengulum senyum. Adrenalinnya membucah saat itu juga. Darahnya mendesir tajam, meliuk-liuk di nadi halusnya yang dingin. Dengan santainya, iapun berjalan keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Helmer yang diam mematung ditengah ruangan, dibuat bingung oleh pemuda 'nyentrik' ini.

-Xxx-

"Watari, bagaimana menurutmu tentang isi 'surat' itu?" tanya Ryuzaki sambil mengunyah _cake strawberry_nya.

"Teka-teki yang menarik" balas Watari, sembari menaruh beberapa makanan manis dihadapan si pria pucat. Ryuzaki mengambil secarik kertas yang tergeletak dimuka meja, sambil menenggelamkan potongan besar_ cak_e_ strawberry_kedalam mulutnya.

"Sangat menarik". Tambahnya, sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas berisi teka-teki yang belum terpecahkan itu. Watari hanya tersenyum mengiyakan.

'Kemungkinan besar si pelaku tak mempunyai niat untuk memeras keluarga korban. Lalu apa motif sebenarnya?' Ryuzaki mulai menggiti kuku ibu jarinya, memeras kinerja otak untuk berpikir lebih.

Tak ada bukti yang mendukung bahwa orang sekitar korbanlah si pelaku. Ini bisa dibuktikan, karena korban bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah didekati atau dekat dengan banyak orang, ia lebih suka menyendiri ketimbang bergabung dengan banyak orang. Hanya ayah korban serta Deborah – seorang pelayan – orang terdekat korban. Ryuzaki termenung, berusaha menangkap benang merah dalam kasus ini. 'Apa motif si pelaku sebenarnya?' Ryuzaki mengunyah kasar donatnya.

_Xxx_

" Hey, Ryuzaki! Mengapa aku tetap disekap dikamar ini? Kau kan sedang sibuk dengan 'liburan' mu!" Suara seseorang diseberang monitor.

"Tidak setelah mencapai nol persen, Light-kun" jawab Ryuzaki enteng sambil menyesap kopi – super manisnya –

"Lupakan persentasi bodoh mu itu! Bebaskan aku, Ryuzaki!" Pinta seseorang yang telah diketahui bernama Light itu.  
>Lain halnya dengan Ryuzaki, permintaan Light terdengar perintah ditelinganya. Dan ia tak suka 'diperintah'.<p>

"Tidak bisa, Light-kun". Tidak bisa untuk keduanya.  
>Light pun tersengat listrik kewarasan. Otaknya memberi kabar, kalau ia mulai terpancing emosi. Di pasangnya kembali topeng yang selalu membentengi emosinya. Ia pun mulai bersikap normal.<p>

"Bagaimana dengan liburan mu? Eh? Mengasyikan?", ejek Light.

"Light-kun tahu sendiri, bagaimana dengan liburan saya"

"Pasti seru sekali ya, Ryuzaki?" , tambah Light mencibir.

Ryuzaki tampak tak peduli dengan cibiran Light. Ditelannya puding cokelat saus karamel dihadapannya bulat-bulat, sembari mematikan layar monitor dihadapannya, tak mempedulikan beribu-ribu sindiran diseberang monitor.

To Be Continue

Hehehe bagaimana? Masih gak nyambung ya? :(  
>Maafkan saya jika kurang bagus dan kurang nyambung m(_ _)m<br>Maklumi saya... Author baru #ngeles  
>Jika masih ada yang kurang dimengerti, harap dibaca kembali ^^<p>

Berinat untuk meReview? o.O


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter : 3 : Who?

**Disclaimer** : Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Title** : Black Case

**Warning** : OC, AU, AR, Typo, dll.

**Genre** : Mistery & Supernatural

**Rated** : T

Ohayou! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! Oyasumi!(?) \(^o^)/  
>Saia kembaliiiiiiiiiiii~ *peyukpeyuk* #dibuang<p>

Bagi yang meriview terima kasih banyak atas saran, kritik serta masukannya, yang notabenenya amat sangat saya butuhkan ^^

Yo! Selamat berkhayal~ xD

Please Enjoy

_Xxx_

Chapter 3 : Who?

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu 'mengapit' kertas berisi teka-teki seolah 'jijik' dengan benda itu. Lain halnya dengan apa yang ada didalam otak jeniusnya, seolah berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan perilakunya, daya magnet dari isi kertas itu membelenggu isi kepalanya. Hingga seseorang menegurnya.

"Anda sudah mengamati isi surat itu selama dua jam lebih, Ryuzaki". Watari berkomentar sembari menuangkan teh – super manis – ke dalam cangkir porselen, lalu menaruhnya dihadapan Ryuzaki, dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

Tak ada respon. Yang ditanya, masih sibuk dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan dikepalanya. Watari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi pemuda jenius di sampingnya itu.

_Xxx_

.

.

.

**Tak akan di temukan Lorong Hitam**

**Kucing hitam dan lagu kematian akan menuntun mu**

**Tangan Tuhan akan mempersatukan dua 'hati mulia'**

**Dan terciptalah Eden yang baru**

.

.

.

"Watari, kita pergi ke kediaman Standford". Sambil mengemut lolipop.

"Segera akan saya siapkan semuanya". Watari pun berlalu.

"..."

_Xxx_

"Tuan Ryuzaki, senang sekali saya bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi. Apa kabar anda baik?". Sambut Helmer panjang lebar. Topeng ramahnya tak bisa terhapuskan dari kulit putih yang terawat itu.

"Ya. Saya baik-baik saja", jawaban yang singkat.  
>Helmer hanya tersenyum getir.<p>

"Tuan Standford bisakah anda menuntun kami ke ruang belajar?", Watari pun angkat bicara, memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama persekian detik itu.

"O.. oh! Mari... ". Jawab Helmer, sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari pria tua yang berada dibalik punggung Ryuzaki.

.

.

.

Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang belajar. Selama di dalam lorong, hening membekukan indera mereka. Tak ada yang mengucap sepatah dua patah kata. Yang ada hanya hentakkan kaki yang bergema dan saling bersahut-sahutan.

Lorong itu berbeda dengan lorong lainnya yang berada dipuri besar itu. Di sepanjang lorong menuju ruang belajar, banyak lukisan terpajang dengan rapi. Lukisan Alice standford.  
>Seolah-olah ruang belajar itu adalah sebuah ruang galeri yang di peruntukkan untuk Nona Standford itu.<p>

Pintu cokelat besar beraksen Eropa abad pertengahan pun menyambut mereka dalam keadaan tertutup dan terkunci rapat.

**"Selamat datang. Mohon masukkan kata sandi****".** Ucap suara sintetis dari sebuah _speaker_ di sebelah pintu masuk.

Dinding di samping pintu pun perlahan terbuka membuka lubang persegi panjang yang berukuran lima kali dua belas sentimeter, menampakkan sebuah plat besi keperakan yang mengkilat. Plat besi itu pun bergeser dan memperkenalkan papan mekanik yang berhiaskan beberapa tombol, sebuah _keyboard_ mini.

'Ruangan ini diproteksi'. Analisa Ryuzaki dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Helmer pun memasukkan kata sandi dengan sangat cepat. Diketiknya beberapa huruf di muka papan mekanik itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi 'klik', dan suara sintetis pun bernyanyi kembali. **"Kata sandi di terima. Selamat datang, Nona"**.

Dan pintu pun terbuka dengan perlahan. Pencahayaan yang redup menyambut mereka. Tirai-tirai berwarna merah gelap yang menggantung, tertutup rapat. Begitu Rapi dan megah.

Ryuzaki masih ingat betul bagaimana ia dapat menemukan surat kaleng – yang di duga – dari Si pelaku. Di dekatinya figura yang berdiri kokoh di muka meja. Foto yang sama, ruangan yang sama, meja yang sama, hanya figura yang berbeda. Tentu sajakan? Mana mungkin Bangsawan Standford masih menggunakan bingkai persegi panjang yang telah rusak itu?

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian cari di ruangan ini?". Suara Helmer mengusir keheningan yang sedari tadi memeluk mereka.

"Sesuatu yang saya lewatkan". Ucap Ryuzaki sedikit acuh. Ia pun beranjak ke mulut pintu. Di pandanginya bidang perspektif itu.

"Lorong Hitam". Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

_Xxx_

"Ingin sesuatu?". Tanya Watari membuyarkan lamunan Si pria pucat, melalui perantara alat komunikasi seperti _walkie talkie_ yang terhubung melalui _speaker _yang berada di langit-langit mobil itu.

Ryuzaki pun membalas dengan suara yang agak serak, "_cake_".

Watari pun sedikit melaju kencangkan mobil hitam panjang yang di kendarainya.

'Ruang belajar yang di proteksi, foto, surat kaleng, lalu 'Lorong Hitam'. Sedikit demi sedikit kasus ini mulai menemui titik terang'. Ia menggiti kuku ibu jarinya, kemudian menatap keluar jendela kaca mobil di sebelahnya.

WUUUUSSSHHHHHH...

Tiba-tiba, ada yang membelai lembut rambut hitam kelam Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki yang merasakan sensasi aneh itu seketika langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya, tak ada siapa pun. Alih-alih di tatapnya segelintir manusia yang lalu lalang di balik kaca hitam transparan mobilnya. Dilihatnya gerombolan para manusia itu, yang sedang berdesak-desakkan mengantri tiket kereta.

Mata Ryuzaki melebar, menangkap sosok seseorang di antara para manusia, yang lalu lalang itu. Sosok itu pun menoleh kearah mobil Ryuzaki. Dan pada akhirnya mata mereka pun bertemu, saling menatap dalam diam. Dia menatap Ryuzaki dingin. Sedangkan sebaliknya, Ryuzaki menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang amat terkejut. Hanya beberapa detik, sosok itu pun terus berjalan, memunggungi Ryuzaki.

Aneh? Bukankah kaca mobil milik Ryuzaki berwarna hitam? Bukankah menurut logika, orang yang berada di balik kaca hitam tak akan terlihat dari luar? Tetapi seolah-olah sosok tadi...

"Watari! Berhenti!". Perintah Ryuzaki dengan tiba-tiba.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu Ryuzaki bergegas keluar mobil. Ia berlari dengan sekuat yang ia bisa, menuju kerumunan manusia.

'Tidak mungkin... dia... '. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepala Ryuzaki. Ia pun terus berlari, tak mempedulikan bahwa tindakannya dapat mencelakai orang.

"Nona!". Sosok itu tak mengindahkan dirinya.

Ryuzaki tak mau kehilangan sosok itu. Di panggilnya berkali-kali, tetapi sosok itu tak menoleh, berhenti saja tidak. Ia hanya berlari, terus berlari mengejar sosok gadis remaja yang akan menghilang di balik kerumunan manusia.

Ryuzaki tak tinggal diam, ia semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Ia abaikan orang-orang yang meneriakinya, ia hiraukan keringat yang mengucur deras dikeningnya, ia tepis permintaan paru-parunya yang membutuhkan oksigen. Ia hanya menyuruh jantungnya memompa darah lebih banyak.

Gadis pirang itu pun menghilang dibalik tembok segerombolan manusia.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang, mengenakan gaun _gothic lolita _berwarna merah tua, bermatakan _blue saphirre_, menenteng koper berukuran cukup besar berwarna cokelat tua di tangan kanannya, berjalan di dalam kerumunan manusia. Ia hanya berjalan dalam diam. Tak terganggu dengan keriuhan yang terngiang di telinganya. Tak peduli pria-pria nakal yang menggodanya. Ia hanya diam. Pandangannya dingin dan kosong. Seolah-olah ia bagaikan mayat hidup yang berjalan tak tentu arah.

Ia pun berhenti, melirik secarik kertas di tangan kirinya. "Kursi nomor 81... ", gumamnya. Bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Gadis pirang itu pun berjalan lagi. Baru saja dua langkah, tetapi ia merasakan benda berat mencengkeram bahu kirinya. Benda itu berwarna putih pucat, arteri nampak terlihat dipunggung benda itu. Yang ternyata adalah punggung tangan seorang pemuda, yang berkulit putih pucat.

Ia pun sedikit mendongak ke atas. Mengamati pria asing berambut kelam, agak bungkuk dan memakai pakaian yang serba kebesaran itu. Pria itu nampak kelelahan. Peluh tak bosan-bosannya berhenti mengalir di pelipis pucatnya. Si pirang hanya diam sembari menatap pria aneh yang sedang berburu oksigen itu.

"No... na. Anda Nona... Standford?". Tanya Si pria di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal.

Lagi-lagi Si gadis hanya diam.

Hanya terdegar keramaian di sekitar mereka. Hingga Si gadis angkat bicara, "anda... siapa?".

Hanya sembilan huruf yang meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil sang gadis, kemudian merambat melalui udara hingga terdengar di telinga Si pria pucat, Ryuzaki.

"Bukan... Mrs. Standford ...?". Ryuzaki baru menyadari bahwa gadis pirang di depannya ini mempunyai sedikit perbedaan dari Alice, rambutnya.

Tetapi wajah mereka amat sangat mirip. Yang membedakan hanya rambutnya saja. Alice berambut panjang pirang lurus, sedangkan gadis di depannya ini berambut pirang panjang bergelombang. Hanya berbeda beberapa persen saja.

" ...maaf Tuan. Saya sedang terburu-buru, ja– "

"Nama saya Ryuzaki. Siapa nama anda?". Ucapan datar yang berasal dari sang gadis, disela oleh Ryuzaki.

Sang gadis tampak tak senang. Memang kurang sopan menyela perkataan orang, ditambah lagi oleh pria asing yang langsung menanyai nama.

Diam. Tak ada jawaban.

" ...Anda tak sopan". Akhirnya sang gadis angkat bicara, walaupun itu berupa sindiran.

Ryuzaki menyelipkan kuku ibu jarinya di antara celah bibirnya. "Siapa 'nama' anda?", desaknya lagi.

Tahu bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia, Sang gadis pun akhirnya menjawab, "nama saya –

DREK! DREK! DREK! DREK! DREK!

Ryuzaki tak dapat mendengar suara Sang gadis dengan jelas. Di karenakan adanya kereta yang lewat tepat di belakang Si gadis, melaju dengan cepat dan hanya terdengar suara bising serta angin yang bertiup cukup kencang.  
>kereta pun berhenti dan pintu kereta terbuka, manusia pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari mulut pintu. Si gadis pirang – dan tentu saja Ryuzaki – tenggelam dalam lautan manusia yang terjadi selama beberapa menit itu.<p>

... lain kali anda harus lebih sopan Tuan". Si gadis pun memunggungi Ryuzaki dan langsung menaiki kereta. Pintu pun tertutup secara otomatis. Ryuzaki hanya memandang Sang gadis dalam diam.

Kereta perlahan-lahan bergerak. Si gadis yang masih berada di balik pintu memandang ke arah Si pria pucat, menggumamkan sesuatu, "sampai jumpa, Ryuzaki". Dan kereta pun menghilang di telan waktu.

"..."

"..."

" ...Sampai jumpa, Accelin Phytsie".

-To Be Continue-

Akhirnya... chapter 3 selesai juga~ =.=

Sebenarnya chapter 3 ini yang paling tersulit. Hingga chap ini saia abaikan kurang lebih dua bulan U_U

Inspirasi tak kunjung datang ke otak saia T.T #plakk

Berinat untuk meReview? o.O


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Acelin Phytsie

**Disclaimer **: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Title** : Black Case © Kazu Fuyuki

**Warning** : OC, maybe OOC, AU, AR, Typo, dll.

**Genre** : Mistery & Supernatural

**Rated** : T

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca ataupun mereview fic saya ^^  
>khususnya kepada <strong>Ryan Potlot<strong> dan **Tsukishiro** **Rei** x3

Saran, kritik, masukkan dan dukungan dari kalian amat sangat membantu saya untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini :D

Selamat membaca~

Please Enjoy

_Xxx_

Chapter 4 : Acelin Phytsie

.

.

.

.

Kopi yang sudah dingin tak tersentuh lagi. Bukan-nya enggan, melainkan, tak sempat 'tersentuh'. Malam ini, lagi-lagi Ryuzaki tampak terjaga dengan dikelilingi beberapa tumpukan kertas putih bertinta hitam. Tidak, tidak semuanya. Hanya satu kertas yang nampak berbeda. Kertas – bertintakan hitam dan merah – yang berisi 'kunci' dari kasus yang sedang diusut olehnya.

Namun, pada malam itu ada yang berbeda. Detektif muda itu tampak sibuk menerbangkan kertas-kertas berisi laporan yang sangat penting. Bukan, bukan menjadikan-nya pesawat kertas, tapi menghaburkan-nya ke udara secara asal.

"Ryuzaki, apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Watari, sembari membereskan dokumen-dokumen penting yang tidak diacuhkan oleh Ryuzaki.

"Watari… kau menyimpan kertas 'itu'?" Alih-alih Ryuzaki balik bertanya, walaupun sebenarnya secara tak langsung 'pertanyaan' Ryuzaki menjawab pertanyaan Asistennya.

"Tidak." Jawab Watari mantap, "tak mungkin hilang 'kan, Ryuzaki?"

Pertanyaan Watari seolah-olah mengintimidasi dirinya. Tetapi, pemuda itu tak terusik dan hanya membalas, "kau sudah lama mengenal saya 'kan, Watari?"

"Tentu." Balas pria yang sudah hidup lebih dari setengah abad itu sambil tersenyum.

Perbincangan ringan itu pun terhenti. Kini hanya suara kertas digenggam yang terdengar berisik.

Namun keadaan itu tak bertahan lama.

Terdengar nada panggilan masuk dari telepon genggam Watari, berbunyi sangat nyaring memenuhi ruangan yang berbau manis itu.

"Hallo. Ada apa, Matsuda-san?" Watari menghentikan aktifitasnya – memungut berkas-berkas dokumen yang berserakan dilantai – dan berjalan perlahan ke arah Ryuzaki.

"_A.. apa Ryuzaki ada?_" Tanya Matsuda diseberang telepon. Napasnya terdengar pendek, jelas sekali ia ketakutan.

"Tentu," Watari pun menyerahkan telepon genggamnya kepada Ryuzaki.

"Ada apa, Matsuda-san?" Dengan sedikit tak acuh Ryuzaki menanggapi maksud Matsuda.

"_Ryu… Ryuzaki… be-begini… u..um gawat!…_"Terdengar dengan jelas, suara Matsuda sangat panik.

"Matsuda-san bicaralah yang jelas." Pinta Ryuzaki, agak risih dengan perkataan bertele-tele Matsuda.

Dilain pihak, Light yang gemas akan pernyataan Matsuda – yang menurutnya berbelit-belit, langsung saja menyambar telepon genggam milik Matsuda, "Ryuzaki, ada yang aneh."

"_Light-kun?_"

"Diatas kursimu, ada selembar surat semacam teka-teki, yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Kuharap kau segera datang." Jelas Light tanpa ragu dan memutuskan komunikasi secara sepihak.

Ryuzaki membeku. Sangat terasa sekali, rasa dingin yang menjalar dari ujung kuku kakinya hingga ke tengkuknya, "Watari, …segera siapkan pesawat jet. Kita kembali ke Jepang."

"Se-segera mungkin, Ryuzaki." Watari pun berlalu.

Sungguh, Ryuzaki merasa terkena hipotermia.

* * *

><p><strong>-Tokyo, Jepang [Markas Investigasi Kira]-<strong>

"Ka… kau lihat sendiri 'kan, Ryuzaki?" Jelas Matsuda, takut-takut. Dia bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Soichiro.

Benar. Ini kertas yang sama, kertas yang hilang di ruangan Ryuzaki yang bertempat di London semalam.

'Bagaimana mungkin? Siapa yang mengirimkan-nya? Tidak mungkin Watari. Surat ini hanya diketahui oleh Saya, Watari dan… tidak, tidak mungkin Tn. Helmer. Karena pada saat itu, surat ini masih berada di meja saya. Dan saya pun tidak yakin kalau Tn. Standford mengetahui isi dari surat ini. Ditambah lagi beliau tak mengetahui alamat tempat ini. Lagipula, saya tidak memindahkan-nya ke manapun. Ini sungguh mustahil,' Ryuzaki tenggelam dalam pikiran-nya sendiri. Semakin dalam ia tengelam, semakin sulit untuk bernapas.

"Apa maksud dari surat ini, Ryuzaki? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu." Tanya Light, matanya menyipit penuh selidik.

"Light-kun tak perlu tahu." Jawab Ryuzaki datar, tanpa menoleh kepada sang lawan bicara.

Light mendengus, ingin sekali ia memukul Detektif yang sangat keras kepala itu. Dan bagusnya, ia masih mampu mengontrol tangan-nya agar tidak lepas kendali. Sungguh, untuk menghadapi Ryuzaki, perlu ketahanan emosional tingkat tinggi.

"lalu, mengapa surat itu err… bisa berpindah tempat?" Tanya Aizawa yang memecah keheningan sesaat itu.

"Entahlah, saya masih tidak tahu," jawab Ryuzaki – yang kini sibuk mengaduk-aduk kopi super manisnya–. Aroma manis mulai tercium, menyebar hingga ke sudut-sudut ruangan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Light rindu dengan aroma manis ini.

_Xxx_

"Watari, cari info tentang Acelin Phytsie. Saya tunggu lima belas menit lagi," diputusnya komunikasi itu secara sepihak.

Kini Ryuzaki dan Light sedang berada didepan kantor pos didaerah Kantou. Baru saja menyelidiki catatan jalur pengiriman surat yang masuk-keluar Jepang. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tak ada surat dari London yang menuju alamat Hotel tempat Ryuzaki – Markas Investigasi Kira –.

"Sudahlah, Ryuzaki. Sebaiknya kita kembali dan beristirahat. Otak juga butuh penyegaran." Light menyarankan, sambil menepuk pundak kiri Ryuzaki.

"Lalu Kira akan menyerang saya, saat saya sedang lengah." Ucap Ryuzaki sinis sambil berlalu.

"Ap–? Ryuzaki! Kau masih menganggap aku, Kira?" Amarah Light mencuat naik. Benteng pertahanan emosinya perlahan-lahan retak. Dan saat ini benteng itu sudah mencapai klimaks ketahanan-nya.

"Bukan 'menganggap', Light-kun. Tapi, kau-adalah-Kira." Jawab Ryuzaki penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Itu sama saja, bukan? Tak ada bedanya!"

"Tentu berbeda, Light-kun. 'Anggapan' dengan 'adalah' suatu persepsi yang berbeda."

"Sungguh… Ryuzaki, kau-sangat-keras-kepala." Ucap Light sambil menekan-nekan ujung pangkal hidungnya, frustasi.

"Terima kasih," balas Ryuzaki ketus.

"Sama-sama." Light membalas tak kalah ketus.

Hening.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada tanda-tanda salah satu dari mereka akan memulai perbincangan baru, tak ada yang mau mengalah. Dalam atmosfir yang dingin itu, ada seorang pemuda yang akan berpapasan dengan mereka. Pemuda itu memakai jaket tebal lusuh berwarna cokelat tua, memakai celana hitam yang kotor di bagian lutut. Sepatunya cokelat kehitaman yang tak jelas warna dasarnya serta topi hitam yang menggantung hingga menutupi matanya. Namun, pemuda itu menyingkir ke kanan – ke arah Ryuzaki – dan ketika mereka berpapasan, pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Ryuzaki dan kemudian berlalu. Seketika itu juga Ryuzaki terhenti. Light yang menyadari Ryuzaki tak berjalan di sebelahnya, menoleh dengan ekspresi bingung, "ada apa?" Tetapi tiba-tiba saja Ryuzaki mengejar pemuda misterius tadi. "He-hey? Ryuzaki!" teriakan Light mengudara.

_Xxx_

Ryuzaki berlari sekuat tenaga mengejar pemuda itu. Namun anehnya pemuda itu perlahan-lahan berlari, mencoba menjauh darinya. Ryuzaki yang menyadari ada keanehan dari pemuda tersebut, semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran yang seru. Pemuda itu mulai memasuki gang-gang sempit, memanjat pagar besi, melompati pagar tembok, mengecoh pengejarnya dengan berlari ke arah yang berbeda. Mengejar dan dikejar.

Di gang yang sempit itu, Ryuzaki menghentikan larinya, terdiam sambil terengah-engah. Napasnya pendek dan tak teratur . Bulir keringat mengalir lembut di wajah tirus pucatnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat letih.  
>Terdengar jelas suara dentuman kaki yang bergemuruh. Terdengar agak berat dan mulai melambat. Detak jantungnya ikut menyumbang kemeriahan di telinganya, dengan tempo yang agak cepat. Keduanya begitu jelas. Begitu nyata.<p>

Sepintas, bayangan pemuda asing itu terlihat diujung gang. Ryuzaki menyeret paksa kedua kakinya. Setibanya di ujung gang, ada jalanan besar, namun begitu sepi. Tak orang lain disini, kecuali dirinya. Ralat. Kecuali mereka berdua.

Lagi-lagi Ryuzaki mendengar langkah kaki, begitu dekat. Ryuzaki menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaan-nya. Ia mencoba menghubungi Watari, namun gagal. Mendadak tak ada jaringan. Ganjil.

Atmosfir dingin menusuk tulang datang menghampiri. Langit perlahan berubah gelap. Tembok-tembok gedung berlunturan, berganti sebuah ruangan kubus bergaya klasik. Ryuzaki merasa terlempar ke dimensi lain. Apa ia baru saja mencicipi lorong waktu? Mimpi? Atau ia hanya tertipu oleh delusi?

Ryuzaki berharap ia mengalami hipotesanya yang ketiga. Tapi, mengalami pilihan pertama tidaklah buruk, bukan?

Sangat sepi, ia sendirian. Tidak. Ada seorang lagi, tapi kali ini bukan pemuda misterius yang di kejarnya tadi.

Orang itu membelakangi Ryuzaki, berlindung dibalik kursi tua bergaya Eropa kuno. Jendela besar yang terbuka di hadapan-nya, mengantarkan harapan palsu, diluar sana gelap gulita. Hitam yang begitu pekat.

Ia pernah mengalami ini. Ryuzaki pernah mengalami hal ini, walau persepsinya berbeda.

"Takut." Lirih orang yang berada dibalik kursi berukiran rumit itu. Ryuzaki hanya diam, mendengarkan.

"Jangan." Nada suaranya terdengar seperti perempuan. Naik satu tingkat, Ryuzaki mulai menyimak.

"Jangan bunuh." Terdengar pelan dan miris, ironis.

"Takut."

"Jangan."

"Takut."

"Jangan bunuh."

"Jangan bunuh."

"Takut."

"Jangan."

"Jangan bunuh."

"Jangan."

"Takut."

"Takut."

"Takut."

Kalimat-kalimat itu bagai mantra di telinga Ryuzaki. Semakin lama ia menyimaknya, semakin ia tenggelam dalam lubang hitam keputuasaan. Ia ingin menghampiri orang itu dan membungkam mulutnya. Namun, diluar dugaan, kursi orang itu berputar sembilan puluh derajat.

Kepalanya menunduk serta separuh wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya. Pakaian-nya gaun _Lolita_ merah tua tanpa motif, tak berkesan _Gothic_. Rambut pirang bergelombang sebahu, bando pita tak berenda dengan warna senada gaun-nya, me-mahkotai kepalanya. Renda bagian bawah gaun-nya menjutai hanya sampai ke tulang kering kakinya. Sepatu pantofel hitamnya tanpa embel-embel hiasan.

Ia merangkul sebuah boneka yang menyerupai dirinya. Mata boneka itu berwarna seperti batu _sapphire_. Entah apakah sang pemilik mempunyai warna bola mata yang sama? Atau tidak?

Gadis itu masih menggumamkan mantra, namun perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Iris matanya menawan, seperti batu mulia, _sapphire_.

"Jangan."

"Jangan bunuh."

Ryuzaki merasa lantai yang dipijaknya berputar, kepalanya terasa berat. Beban yang memberat dibahunya semakin terasa, nyaris saja ia oleng. Kakinya sontak menopang tubuh Ryuzaki, mencoba bertahan sembari berucap, "Acelin Phytsie?"

"Takut."

"Jangan bunuh."

"Jangan bunuh."

Perlahan semuanya menggelap. Udara memeluk tubuhnya sesaat lalu menghempaskan-nya ke tilam bumi. Sebelum Ryuzaki pergi ke dunia lain, ia melirik sesaat ke gadis yang masih menggumamkan mantra aneh itu. Ia – Acelin Phytsie – wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, dingin dan datar. Bukan, bukan itu yang dilihat Ryuzaki diujung kesadaran-nya, melainkan _liquid _merah yang perlahan mengalir di sudut mata indahnya.

"Jangan bunuh aku, ayah."

_Xxx_

" …zaki." Ada yang memanggilnya.

"Ryu… ki," siapa?

"Ryuzaki!"

Sepenuhnya mata Ryuzaki terbuka. Rasa panas menjalarnya ke wajahnya, "maaf bisakah tak mengerubungi saya? Saya memang penyuka makanan manis, tapi saya tak pernah berkeinginan menjadi gula."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Ryuzaki." Ucap Matsuda bernapas lega.

"Ukh… apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ryuzaki sembari memegangi keningnya, kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Light, aku, Matsuda dan Watari, menemukan mu tergeletak di gang sempit, tiga ratus meter dari Kantor Pos." Jelas Mogi tanpa ragu.

"Begitu, ya?" Ryuzaki hanya menunduk, mengerti.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba saja berlari?" Tanya Light cemas.

"Entahlah." Jawab Ryuzaki tak acuh.

"Mengapa Anda tidak menghubungi saya, Ryuzaki?" kali ini Watari yang bertanya. Air mukanya bercampur aduk antara khawatir dengan marah.

"Lupa," jawab Ryuzaki berbohong.

"Sudahlah… yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Pekerjaan kita masih banyak," tegas Aizawa tak mau berlama-lama dalam keadaan barusan.

Mereka pun menyebar dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing, kecuali Light. Ia melirik ke arah detektif unik itu. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa Ryuzaki – yang notabenenya sudah aneh – menjadi sangat aneh kemarin?  
>Light pun membeanikan diri untuk bertanya, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Ryuzaki? Kau menjadi sangat abnormal kemarin?"<p>

"Light-kun, …apa kemarin kau melihat seseorang saat kita akan pulang?" alih-alih Ryuzaki malah balik bertanya.

Sikap Ryuzaki 'ini' yang membuat Light jengkel. Dengan ketus Light menjawab, "tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Terserah pada mu, Ryuzaki." Dengan kesal, Light pergi menghampiri kursinya. Cukup kemarin Ryuzaki membuat dinding pertahanan emosinya retak. Cukup kemarin.

Ryuzaki hanya mendesah pelan, kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Kejadian kemarin bagai mimpi yang nyata. Ia pun teringat sesuatu.

.

.

Gadis pirang bergelombang baru saja tiba didepan sebuah puri tua yang anehnya berada di Tokyo. Rambut yang seakan ingin menyaingi Sang surya, menyilaukan mata di siang hari ini.  
>Sebuket bunga yang juga ingin bersaing dengan warna mahkotanya itu, di rangkulnya. Sedikit repot akan barang bawaannya. Riak air mancur menyambutnya tenang. Sebuah taman kecil di halaman depan yang luas, pepohonan pun berebut ambil bagian menyambutnya. Dibalik kolam air mancur, berdiri kokoh daun pintu tua yang sudah tak asing lagi. Dibukanya pintu cokelat besar yang sudah dimakan usia itu.<p>

.

.

.

.

"Watari, berikan saya laporan-nya." Pinta Ryuzaki yang kini mulai sibuk dengan _Shortcake_nya.

Tak berapa lama, Watari datang membawa secarik kertas.

.

.

.

.

" ... Ibu... aku pulang." Ujarnya lembut, sambil menghampiri sebuah tilam beratapkan tirai-tirai berwarna merah gelap, di padukan dengan serbuk peri, ujung dari tirai itu berwarna keemasan. Begitu… cantik.

.

.

.

.

"Nama lengkap; Acelin Rudolf phytsie. Umur; tiga belas tahun. Berasal dari Chicago, Negara bagian; Illinois, Amerika Serikat. Yatim piatu, identitas Ayahnya tak diketahui sedangkan ibunya meninggal dunia lima tahun lalu, bernama Devorit Rudolf Phytsie," jelas Watari.

.

.

.

.

" ...Saya juga membawakan bunga kesukaan mu, bu." Lanjutnya lagi, sambil meletakan sebuket bunga berwarna kuning keemasan itu disebelah singgasana Sang Ibunda.

"..."

"Ibu... maaf saya telah lama tak menjenguk mu," sang gadis, sembari menyibakan dua-tiga helai rambut yang menutupi bagian atas wajah wanita berumur berkulit pucat itu. Air mukanya dingin, merasa tak nyaman akan tidur panjangnya.

.

.

.

.

" …dan Ryuzaki ada yang harus Anda tahu…," ucap Watari Menggantung.

"Apa itu, Watari?" Pinta Ryuzaki yang sedang menelan biskuit.

.

.

.

.

"Saya akan menjalankan rencana kita, bu." Matanya _Sapphire_nya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Begitu dingin.

.

.

.

.

" …Acelin Phytsie sudah meninggal dunia dua tahun lalu."

.

.

.

.

"Untuk melenyapkan... keluarga Standford."

.

.

.

.

Tremor menyerang Ryuzaki.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continue-

* * *

><p>Bagaimana? Bagi saya ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat ^^v<p>

Butuh waktu tiga hari, unyuk menyelesaikan-nya. =_=  
>Maaf kalau chap ini jelek. T^T<br>Maklum otak saya lagi ngadet #plakk plokk

Berniat mereview? O.o


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Title** : Black Case © Kazu Fuyuki

**Warning** : OC, maybe OOC, Typo, dll.

**Genre** : Mistery & Supernatural

**Rated**: T 

Saya ingin minta maaf karena saya tidak meng-up date kelanjutan dari fic ini. Saya terkena WB T.T  
>Tapi, akan saya usahakan melanjutkan fic ini hingga akhir ^^<br>Saran, masukkan dan kritik yang membangun akan sangat membantu ^^

Silahkan membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdengar suara daging yang dirobek. Hanya cairan bening yang mengalir di atas kulit wajahnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar tak bersuara. Bola mata birunya membesar, tersentak dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Tubuhnya yang semakin melemah bertopang kasar pada lantai berkeramik putih. Cairan kental dan pekat membasahi gaun putihnya. Ia kembali merasakan benda tajam nan dingin menghujam bagian depan tubuhnya.

Rasa sakit yang amat hebat tak mampu ia tahan. Dia menjerit histeris, "Ibuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

.

.

.

.

"Ah?" Juntaian karamel lembut, terurai indah.

"Ada apa, Light?" tanya sebuah suara.

" …Tidak. Bukan apa-apa, Ayah," ucap pemuda berambut cokelat, meyakinkan.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum tipis, gurat-gurat kekhawatiran terpatri di wajah lelahnya, kemudian ia berkata, "kau harus istirahat, Light."

Sang anak hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum–yang agak terpaksa–dan memutar kenop pintu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera hubungi aku, Ayah."

Sang ayah hanya menggangguk lemah–kemudian menutup pintu secara perlahan hingga terdengar derit kecil.

Light hanya menghela napas, lalu menyeret kakinya menjauh dari HQ. Entah apa yang ada di benak Ryuzaki. Detektif nyentrik itu memaksa Light untuk libur satu hari dan tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk berkunjung walau satu nanodetik saja. Sungguh berlebihan dan–mencurigakan.

Mungkin menyantap makanan manis secara berlebihan mampu mempengaruhi pola pikir seseorang–mendekati keabnormalan, pikiran Light terlalu berlebihan.

.

.

Tanpa dirasa, tinggal dua blok lagi ia sampai di rumahnya. Tapi, langkah kaki yang–mungkin–sedari tadi mengikutinya, kini lebih terdengar jelas. Light menoleh ke sumber suara, namun hanya udara kosong yang di lihatnya. Ia berjalan lagi–dan langkah itu terdengar kembali. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh lagi dan pemandangan sama yang ditangkap oleh kedua manik cokelat madunya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

_Light, kau memang butuh istirahat_, pikirnya.

Ia pun berbalik, namun ada pemandangan asing yang di tangkap manik cokelat madunya. Seorang gadis kecil bersurai pirang bergelombang, berbalut gaun merah tua–yang berkesan _Gothic_, tangan kirinya menenteng sebuah koper cokelat tua yang sudah usang, sepasang manik nilamnya–menatap lurus ke arah Light.

Sontak kedua mata Light membesar dan gumaman sebuah nama meluncur dari celah bibirnya, "Alice …Standford?"

Gadis pirang itu hanya terdiam menatap Light. Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti, terkecuali Light yang mundur selangkah. Keheningan membalut selama sepersekian detik, hingga bibir merah muda terbelah perlahan,

"saya Acelin Phytsie."

_Xxx_

"Ryuzaki." panggil suara berat, terselip nada lelah di kalimatnya, "mengapa kau meliburkan Light?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menggeser kursinya–menjauh dari Soichiro–meraih bongkahan-bongkahan balok gula.

"Saya rasa sudah jelas, Yagami-_san_," jawabnya tanpa memandang ke arah si lawan bicara.

"Justru karena itu, tidak jelas menurutku," sanggah Soichiro sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Ryuzaki hanya mengaduk kopinya dengan suara berisik, kemudian meneguknya.

"Saya rasa, Light-_kun_ butuh istirahat. Hanya itu."

Oh, tumben sekali detektif muda itu menyuruh bawahannya untuk rehab sehari. Mungkin kepala Ryuzaki terbentur lantai kala bangun pagi ini, pikir Soichiro tak mau ambil pusing.  
>Ah, mungkin karena kelelahan, Soichiro lupa kalau pemuda nyentrik itu tidak tertidur seminggu ini.<p>

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari pria berumur. Ryuzaki hanya menggaruk kakinya sambil menelan potongan sedang _cheesecake_di sampingnya.

_Xxx_

Light hanya terdiam, seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Anda… Yagami Light, bukan?"

Detik itu juga, Light sulit untuk menelan _saliva_nya sendiri. Pijakan kakinya serasa mengendur, entah karena lelah atau karena gadis pirang–yang mirip Nona Standford–di depannya ini dengan tepat menebak namanya. Atau mungkin dia memang sudah tahu nama asli Light? Entahlah.

"Yagami-_san_," panggil Acelin, hampir seperti berbisik, "bolehkah saya meminta tolong?"

Kerutan-kerutan di dahi Light bertambah dua kali lipat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yagami-_san_. Apa Anda merasa ada yang aneh pada diri Light-_kun_?"

"Haa? Apa maksudmu, Ryuzaki?"

.

.

.

.

.

" …minta tolong?"

Manik nilam itu hanya menatap datar, sejurus kemudian gadis itu mengangguk.  
>Light hanya menatap gadis pirang di depannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Jarak antara mereka tidak kurang dari tiga meter. Dalam pikirannya, Light menerka-nerka kemana arah pembicaraan ini.<p>

"Apa maksudmu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku, Nona Pyhtsie?" tanya Light beruntun.

"Apa Anda sedang menginterogasi saya, Yagami-_san_?"

Hanya kikikan yang terdengar nyaring, terlihat Light yang tengah memegangi perutnya. Mendengar jawaban yang–menurutnya _absurd_ itu–diluar dugaannya, "tentu saja aku harus tahu alasanmu dan sebab kau bisa tahu namaku, Nona Phytsie."

Acelin tak menanggapi sindiran Light, alih-alih ia membuka koper usangnya. Sedikit penasaran, Light melirik 'isi' dari koper itu–yang mulai menyembul keluar. Yang pertama di tangkap manik Light adalah warna kuning, merah, hitam dan biru.

Adalah sebuah boneka yang amat sangat mirip dengan si empunya. Surai kuning bergelombang, terlihat asli dan bukan seperti terbuat dari benang sintetis. Sepasang mata biru yang terlihat monoton, menatap tanpa ekspresi. Tubuh mungil yang terbuat dari keramik porselen–yang sekilas tampak seperti kulit asli–terbungkus gaun merah tua di kombinasikan dengan renda serta pita hitam yang tampak senada.

Hanya sekejap saja pupil mata Light membesar, dan kini bertambah lagi kerutan-kerutan di kening Light.

Seolah mengerti ekspresi Light, Acelin menjelaskan, "ini saya…"

Light menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" –dalam versi boneka."

Pening mulai menghinggapi kepala Light, "ahh… Tapi, rambutnya sedikit berbeda."

Sepintas, ada kilatan aneh di mata nilam Acelin.

Apa yang dikatakan Light memang masuk akal, Boneka itu–Acelin dalam versi boneka itu, rambutnya hanya segaris bahu.

" –ya…"

"Oh, lalu apa kaitannya?" tanya Light tak sabaran, pandangannya mulai memburam, "cepatlah. Aku harus tiba di rumah."

Acelin hanya merangkul bonekanya–dirinya yang lain–lalu meraih koper usangnya dan menentengnya. Ia berbalik kemudian berjalan perlahan, menjauhi Light. Light hanya mengekor di belakang dengan sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

"Tolong sampaikan pesan saya pada seseorang," ucap Acelin tak menoleh ke belakang.

Light tak terlalu menyimak ucapan Acelin, ia tengah sibuk mengucek-ngucek matanya. Pening di kepala Light semakin menjadi-jadi, terkadang ia pukuli kepalanya sendiri–mencoba mengusir rasa sakitnya.

Acelin berhenti kemudian berkata, "isi pesannya adalah; 'Kucing hitam dan lagu kematian akan menuntun mu'." Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Light yang tengah merangkak menuju pantofel hitamnya.

"Yagami-_san_…," Acelin membungkuk, membisikkan satu-dua kalimat di telinga kanan Light, "tolong sampaikan pada'nya', ya?"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu pun lenyap di telan angin. Sedangkan Light bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan berpegangan pada tembok, berjalan melawan arah yang menjadi tujuan pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kecurigaan saya pada Light-_kun_ bertambah, Yagami-san." Aku Ryuzaki sembari mencolek krim keju.

"Kalau Light adalah Kira? Naik berapa persentasenya, kali ini?" tanya Soichiro sedikit enggan dengan topik ini.

"Ini tentang kasus Nona Standford, Yagami-san."

Hanya sebuah ekspresi umum, jawaban dari Soichiro.

.

.

.

.

.

Manik cokelat madu menangkap siluet sepasang pemuda. Pemuda di sebelah kanannya berpakaian rapi, sangat kontras dengan pemuda yang di sebelah kirinya yang berpakaian urak-urakkan. Helaian cokelat hazel itu di batasi oleh topi hitam. Ia bahkan baru menyadari kalau dirinya mengenakan topi, jaket tebal usang, celana yang sedikit kotor dan sepasang sepatu tua.

Teringat kembali ucapan si gadis pirang yang ia lupa rupanya. Di percepat langkahnya, bergeser ke kiri–bersisian dengan pemuda yang berpakaian serba kebesaran, kemudian menyampaikan sebuah kalimat, pesan dari si surai pirang. Ia pun berlalu, namun dua puluh detik kemudian, kakinya berlari tanpa sebab. Tanpa perintah dari otaknya, kakinya semakin mempercepat larinya menuju gang-gang gelap nan sempit. Semakin ia ingin berhenti, semakin cepat larinya. Samar-samar terdengar derap langkah kaki yang lain–mengejarnya, namun di telan oleh tembok bata sepanjang gang. Di ujung gang, gadis bersurai pirang bergelombang menantinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Yagami-_san_."

Si pelari tadi hanya menatap kosong, pandangannya mulai mengabur. Rasa kantuk yang berat mulai menggelayuti kelopak matanya. Namun, sebelum sepasang manik cokelat madu itu terkatup rapat, sekilas ia melihat senyum si gadis pirang–ia tengah tersenyum setan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa–maksudmu, Ryuzaki?"

"Pria misterius yang saya kejar kemarin, tampak seperti …Light-_kun_." Ryuzaki menatap horor ke arah si lawan bicara.

"I–itu tak masuk akal!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin membelai lembut tiap helaian cokelat karamel yang sedikit demi sedikit menjatuhkan dirinya ke bumi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Xxx_

-To Be Continue-


End file.
